


Here for you

by AngelaIsAWeeb



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Self-Doubt, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaIsAWeeb/pseuds/AngelaIsAWeeb
Summary: Gura can't sleep, troubled by self doubt.By accident, she wakes up her girlfriend Amelia.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short fic! follow me on twitter if you like: @13MON4

Gura appeared confident most of the times, even if someone tried to poke fun at her she would always have a comeback ready. 

Her cheery and bright personality helped her with that, so much so that no one really questioned the shark about how she felt about herself. 

Except a certain detective. 

Amelia had known her for many years and had been dating for a little while.   
Things between them didn't really change unless you count the cuddling, the kisses and the...'nightly activities', but something that did change was the fact that Gura began opening up to her in a way she had always struggled to. 

They were both laying on the bed, Amelia spooning Gura from behind with her arm draped around the other girl.   
Only the sound of their slow breathing could be heard in the cold night, wrapped in warm blankets; Gura would usually enjoy laying like this with the detective, especially after some of those above mentioned 'nightly activities'...but not that night.

While Amelia was quietly sleeping behind her, Gura was wide awake: her mind filled with many thoughts (most of them negative) that made it extremely difficult to relax and fall asleep...especially when they were related to the girl holding her close at that moment.  
She turned around as gently as possible to try and avoid thinking all those worries that she carried inside of her, trying her best to not bother her girlfriend, but unfortunately her tail had to accidentally hit the blonde, who let out a yawn and calmly opened her eyes. 

"Hey...can't sleep?" The detective mumbled sleepily, gently running a hand through the shark's hair.   
"I guess so..."  
Amelia looked at her "So...why's that?" She asked.   
Gura sighed and glanced away from the girl she so deeply loved "I...I feel like I'm not good enough." The detective didn't interrupt her but kept caressing her sweetly. 

"I mean...I'm a shark, I don't get life on earth as good as you and I tend to always make a fool of myself...and then I see you and you're just...perfect." A knot formed in Gura's throat and she wondered if speaking about this was actually helping.   
"You are the most beautiful, talented, funny and amazing person that I ever had the chance to meet...not to mention dating!" Amelia felt a little proud about that. 

"I just...don't know if I have any right to stand beside you..." Silence now filled the room and Gura could only think that she messed up by telling her worries. 

"Gura, could you do me a favor?"  
"Huh?" As she looked back at the detective, she felt a hand gently hold her cheek and pulling her face closer.   
Her mouth was met by a soft and warm pair of lips: surprised by the gesture but not disliking it she kissed the blonde back, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. 

The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes but the moment Amelia distanced herself from her the shark thought it had only lasted a second. 

"I know how you feel, I sometimes feel the same way about myself when I look at my gorgeous girlfriend" a small blush graced the shark at the compliment.   
"But do you know what happens whenever I feel like that? A very special shark tells me how much I mean to her and starts speaking about all of the qualities that I don't see in myself." 

Gura's eyes widened a little but remained quiet.   
"You are the most kind-hearted, hard-working and incredible girl I could ever wish to have as a girlfriend...I consider myself the luckiest girl in the world because you love me." Continued the detective, a tender smile on her face as she hugged the shark close to her. 

"And every time you believe that you aren't enough for me...I'll make you realize how much of a lucky gal I am for having you in my life..." She concluded placing a couple of kisses onto the shark's forehead. 

Gura's heart thumped loudly in her chest, feeling all of the love coming from the detective.  
She hugged Amelia back, resting her head on her chest "Sorry for making you worry..."  
A small chuckle came from the blonde "Don't be sorry, I'm happy you decided to tell me how you felt." muttered Amelia into the other girl's hair. 

"Thank you Watson."  
"No problem Gura." A big yawn escaped the shark's lips, her eyes beginning to close and her breathing steadying itself in a slow pace.   
Sleep overtook Gura and the blonde smiled at the sight of her girlfriend sleeping peacefully. 

"I will always show you how much I love you...never forget that I'm here for you."


End file.
